nogamineurofandomcom-20200213-history
Neuro Nōgami
Neuro Nōgami (脳噛 ネウロ Nōgami Neuro), the title character of the series, is a demon detective from hell. He looks for mysteries in the minds of humans for sustenance. When he dismantles the mystery and strips the culprit of all of their defenses, it releases the negative energies that caused the culprit to commit the crime, which he then consumes. He came to the human world in search of the Ultimate Mystery, as all of the mysteries in hell were bland and repetitive. Once in the human world, he forced Yako to be his assistant, and began to solve mysteries. Overview Background Neuro is a demon detective that came from hell, with the purpose of seeking the ultimate mystery in the Human World. In public Neuro makes Yako act as the detective, while he acts as her assistant; even though Neuro is actually doing all the detective work. In the human world Neuro needs to sleep at least for three hours a day. According to Neuro "Shouki is like Oxygen to a demon" and natural hot springs are formed when excess Shouki comes to the surface, so the best place for him to be is near a hot spring. Neuro has shown actually true disgust for only one thing "cultivated mysteries", or in other words, mysteries that are created for the sole purpose of being solved by Neuro. Neuro comments that cultivated mysteries lack the true evil intent that give real mysteries they "taste" and is what Neuro absorbs to fuel his powers. While Neuro never considered anyone to be his enemy (including X) above Earth, he regards Sicks as a foe because he threatens to destroy humanity, which will deplete Neuro's source of mysteries. Appearance As the laws of the Demon World require a demon not to draw too much attention to oneself in another world, Neuro usually takes his human form in most of his appearances. He can freely transform any part of his body into his demonic form though and appears to be capable of transformation as well, though not to the extent of X's abilities. In his human form, Neuro takes the appearance of a tall man in a blue suit and black shoes and gloves. His blue coat has yellow triangular buttons and he wears a white sleeveless shirt underneath his coat. Neuro's hair is mostly yellow with three black bangs in front. He keeps triangular hairclips at the tips of his hair which, when tied together or bitten into provide Neuro with demonic energy. Neuro's black bangs appear to stand when Neuro senses a mystery nearby, acting somewhat like radars. Neuro doesn't keep his human form entirely human, as he still retains his sharp teeth, claws (underneath the gloves) and green eyes. Neuro's true demon form resembles a purple bird similar to a toucan or parrot. He has a large yellow beak with sharp teeth, and he has small beady eyes in this form. He has a pair of yellow twisted horns on the back of his head and his ears appear to be covered in dark brown fur. Neuro also has feathered arms in his demon form which he can use to fly as shown in the anime (in the manga he denies he can fly, though he may have only been messing around with Yako). Personality Neuro is a mostly self-centered, sadistic and arrogant character, often focusing on getting the mystery as quick possible. As a demon, Neuro understands little on human feelings and is usually uninterested in the culprits' motives, though this becomes one of his weaknesses in the HAL arc. Neuro also commits blackmail and manipulation to achieve his goals. Neuro thinks of Yako as nothing more than a slave to use at the beginning of their 'partnership', and enjoys abusing and torturing her at every chance he gets; however, his most sadistic traits surface the most when he has been angered (for no matter the torture, he has never inflicted serious damage upon Yako); most specifically, in a situation similar to DR's battle, one of the most violent displays of Neuro's sadistic nature so far in the series, going as far as to abandoning him to his fate in a river. As the manga has progressed, Neuro has changed his views on humans. While he initially found humans interesting at best, he now shows some care and trust for them, specially for Yako; such as rescuing her several times in the series, leaving the responsibility of finding HAL's password to her, and even to give Godai and Sasazuka instructions to deal with Vijaya. Abilities As a demon, Neuro is most probably the most powerful being in the series when he is at full strength. During his second encounter with X however, he reveals his genetic structure was becoming more "human" to adjust with the conditions in the Human World. Nevertheless, Neuro is still much stronger than a normal person and is still able to defeat powerful foes such as X and members of the New Bloodline, even in his drained condition. It should be noted, however, that most of the following abilities might not be at their "full capacity", seeing how, the power of a demon above ground is only 1/10,000th.http://mangahelpers.com/t/maluna/releases/11155 Energy Drain: By consuming the criminal's mystery Neuro appears to drain them of their energy as well, since most of them either revert back to their non-monstrous form or become weakened. High Endurance: Neuro is able to take hard hits like gunshots and easily shrug them off in seconds. He also proclaims that when he first entered the Human World he could easily resist an atom bomb, though this isn't actually demonstrated. With his gradual transformation into a human however his high endurance has become less apparent, and he is much more fragile than he was at the start of the series (though still surpassing a normal person's endurance). Enhanced Strength: Neuro has amazing strength in his entire body, being able to easily tear apart wood and metal with his bare hands and in one instance, dropping down from a tall building and safely landing on his tongue. At one point in the series, he easily breaks several recording cameras just by snapping his fingers. High Intellect: Neuro is very intelligent and knowledgeable, being able to handle situations calmly and finding the best or most suitable solution to most problems. He had begun absorbing Human World knowledge since his entrance into the Human World, and in his first twelve hours he had already mastered knowledge equal to Yako's academic studies. Calm Composure: In battle, Neuro always stays calm and collected. He never panics and always tries to stay a few steps ahead of his foe. In most of his battles seen in the series, Neuro usually fights defensively, preferring to wait for the opponent to make the first move and turning the tables when the opponent thinks he or she had won. During his battle with Genuine however he reveals he prefers to be on the offensive, and the moment an enemy is careless enough to let him attack first he has already won. Limited Transformation: Neuro is capable of limited transformation (though not to the extent of X's abilities), being able to transform his hands into claws or partially transforming into his demon form while still retaining some of his human form's features. Sense Manipulation: Neuro can somehow manipulate a person's senses by coming in contact with them, giving them the image of a horrifying illusion (as seen with Takeda Keitaro and Elizabeth the dog]] and partially taking control of their movements (as seen with Shiho Ezaki). He can also brainwash a person's mind, as shown when he easily defeated and took control of Genuine. Demonic Energy: Neuro emits a demonic energy from his body. It appears to have many uses besides being his own energy source, being able to revive Akane just by being around he presence. Neuro's 777 Tools of the Demon World are fueled by his demonic energy, and when he is completely drained he becomes very weak. The demonic energy seems to be what keeps Neuro a demon, as seen during his fight with X where X found Neuro's claw's genetic structure exactly like a human's, though it immediately shows its demonic properties later when it enveloped itself in the demonic energy to stab X. 777 Tools of the Demon World and 7 Weapons of the Demon Emperor: Neuro's main arsenal of weapons, the 777 Tools of the Demon World are odd items or creatures which Neuro uses for many different situations, ranging from swapping the taste buds on the tongue to making Yako resemble a grotesque monster. In more desperate situations, Neuro resorts to using the 7 Weapons of the Daemon Emperor, which are much larger and powerful compared to the tools. Neuro's access to the Daemon Emperor's weapons imply that he may have been a demon of high ranking during his time in the Demon World. The tools and the weapons each require a certain amount of demonic energy, so Neuro tries not to use the latter too often as the weapons drain a higher amount of demonic energy compared to the tools. Plot Overview Further Information: Plot of the series (manga), Plot of the series (anime) Neuro is the first character seen in the series. Having exhausted the Demon World of its mysteries, Neuro decides to go to the Human World. He encounters Yako for the first time after her father's funeral, where she was grieving over her father's loss. Neuro almost immediately demonstrates his inhuman abilities and introduces himself to the surprised Yako and forces her to follow him to a nearby cafe. He correctly predicts a murder and after collecting the information and evidence, he demonstrates to the police how the crime was done while pretending Yako was the real investigator and she had merely informed him on how it was done. After the incident in the café Neuro asks Yako to bring him to her house again so he could solve her father's murder. He reveals detective Takeda Keitaro as the criminal and manages to drive him mad by putting him under an illusion. Shortly after Takeda's arrest Neuro disappears, and Yako, thinking it was all over, decides to spend the next few days with her family to get over the loss of her father. A few days later however Neuro reappears outside Yako's window, and states he would like to continue working as Yako's "assistant" as he had already begun building her reputation as a detective in the previous two cases. After solving the Supreme S. case Neuro decides to get an office as a hub so that he wouldn't need to search for Yako all the time when he wants to solve a case. Neuro and Yako come across a finance company and Neuro decides to use the office. The occupants however, were Godai and his gang and they refused to hand over the office so easily. Neuro immediately informs them he knows a murder had occured in the office recently, surprising them as they didn't plan to let anyone else know. Neuro then decides to make a wager that if he manages to reveal the criminal of the case they hand over the office but if he fails, they can have Yako to do their biddings (much to her chagrin). After some investigations Neuro reveals Washio as the criminal but he gets shot in the eye . Neuro easily survives the attack by stopping the bullet with his eyelid before it could get to his eye, and frights Washio with an illusion. After Washio runs off Godai and the rest of his gang refuse to hand over the office, but they run off as well after Neuro hands over some punishment. Neuro names the office ''Katsuragi Yako's Demon World Detective Agency and opens the investigation agency for business with Yako as his cover. They would later get their first customer, Aya Asia. After the New Bloodline arc in the manga, Neuro (significantly weakened at this point) was visited by Zera, a fellow demon from hell. After an attempt at Neuro's life, which failed pathetically, Zera told him that unless he returns to hell, Neuro would die. Zera agrees to open a portal in his mouth to Hell, which would require a half-day. Neuro remained conflicted over returning to hell between nutrition on Earth and the ability to save his own life. As time moves differently between Hell and Earth, Neuro doesn't know whether it would take only 1 Earth year or 1000 Earth years to return. Neuro's unease came from returning to an Earth with the possibility of humanity's extinction and end of mysteries occuring during this time. After persuasion from Yako, Neuro agrees to return in order to save his own life. Yako and Neuro proceed throughout the night talking. While Neuro catches Yako in a trap, he slips out and goes back to Hell through Zera's mouth. 3 years after, Yako had recently finished negotiating with terrorists. Mid-flight on the plane ride home to Japan, she wakes up from her nap with Neuro outside her window, appearing to be completely recovered. He then tells her to wake up and that "The mystery is already on the tip of my tongue." References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters